Pre School Years and Ice Cream!
by chocomyrr
Summary: COMPLETE! Yusuke & the gang are in preschool & have to cope with some funky situations! Ice cream flavored chapters! Have fun!
1. Cookies and Cream

Pre Kindergarten Years and Ice Cream!  
  
By: Orrie  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of YYH. Oh yeah, A/N from me. I know demons like Hiei and etc don't go to school in the human world but..ahh well, I'm having fun here! Please have a sense of humor too! =) btw/pss- Yukina knows Hiei is her brother here. ^_^;  
  
Update: 7-16-03 [I changed the format of chapter one only! Just so it would maybe not look so complicated! =)  
  
Chapter 1: Cookies and Cream  
  
_________________________*_  
  
As a little boy wearing a green shirt and small jeans walked with his mother to the door of the Pre School door. It read, "Happiness Pre School". The little boy stuck his tongue out at the door's color scheme. This little boy's name is Yusuke Urameshi. He held his mother's hand as they walked in. He saw two other children there. A little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes and a pretty big boy with orange hair wearing something blue.  
  
"Look Keiko! It's a new kid! I bet he's a wimpy kid too! I say we-Keiko?" The little girl didn't listen to the red head. She walked up to Yusuke as his mother and the teacher started a pleasant conversation.  
  
"Hi! I'm Keiko! What's your name?"  
  
"Yusuke. Is that your friend?" He said pointing to Kuwabara who was currently swinging a plastic fake fire sword from the toy box around.  
  
"Yeah! I sawed him yesterday! Were all new peoples!" Keiko said smiling. Kuwabara noticed them staring at him and stopped playing and walked towards them.  
  
"HEY! YOU! NEW KID! IM THE BOSS OF THIS TOOF! YOU GOT THAT??"  
  
Yusuke backed away giving Kuwabara a funny look.  
  
"My name's not kid. It's Yusuke! And isn't it TURF?" Keiko giggled putting her hand over her mouth and decided to bring Yusuke to play a little tea party with her.  
  
"Hey Yusuke! Wanna play tea party?" She exclaimed.  
  
Kuwabara screamed.. "I DON'T WANNA BE THE MOMMA ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Keiko bumped Kuwa on the head with a plastic frying pan from the play kitchen. "You silly. That's your role! And- "  
  
[KNOCK KNOCK] Teacher stopped her talking with Ms. Urameshi and answered the door.  
  
"I hope were not late!" A man said holding a small boy with black spiky hair with a little white hair and a small girl with aqua-ish hair in his arms.  
  
"This little boy needs some teaching! My daughter is just fine. Here's pre kindergarten, Hiei and Yukina! Cya in the afternoon!"  
  
The man put little Hiei and Yukina down.  
  
"Hn." Hiei snarled and walked to the bookshelf and pulled a random book out that said, "The Ugly Duckling". Ms. Kata (the teacher) came up to him and patted him on the back.  
  
"Hiei, dear. Don't you want to play with the other kids?" Hiei looked up at her then at Yusuke and the others, then her, then at the others, then at her..  
  
"No."  
  
Ms. Kata looked at Hiei strangely while he stared at her back. Hiei's lips moved.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ms. Kata blinked and picked up Hiei under the arms and placed him in a plastic play house chair around the others.  
  
"Now everyone! Meet Hiei and his sister, Yukina!" Ms. Kata walked off happily. Yusuke's mother had already left.  
  
At that moment, Kuwabara had laid his eye on Yukina in curiosity, he fell helplessly in love! Suddenly Kuwa rushed onto his feet and kneeled before her keeping her hand in his. [A/N: Yes, yes, little children don't have those exact emotions yet, but hey! Whatever. XD Gomen!]  
  
"I promise from this day on that you will be happy and safe here! Around me!"  
  
*BONK!* Hiei had frustrated-ly hit Kuwabara on the head with a plastic frying pan.  
  
"You doo doo head!" Keiko exclaimed, "Were supposed to be playing house!" Kuwabara rubbed the lump on his head while Hiei moved Yukina away from him.  
  
Yusuke sighed and walked over to Hiei who constantly watched Kuwabara.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yusuke! Wassat?" Yusuke pointed to a book in Hiei's hand. Unfortunately, he forgot to put it back in the shelf.  
  
"A book." He simply answered.  
  
"I knnnooowwwww.But what book?" Yusuke asked annoyingly.  
  
"Ugly Duckling." Hiei simply answered again. Yukina became bored with their conversation and walked over to Keiko who was putting a play apron on Kuwabara.  
  
"There! You're a momma now!" Yukina thought it'd be fun to play house so she went over and said she's be the baby or something. Suddenly a knock on the door came and Ms. Kata opened it revealing a woman with long brown blue- ish(?) hair carrying a small boy with red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hi! Is this Happiness Pre-School?"  
  
"Why yes! And this must be..Kurama?" Kurama huddled against his mother when he heard his own name.  
  
"Oh, don't be scared Kurama, Ms. Kata..is it? Is going to take care of you! And look! (She said looking at Yusuke and the others) You have friends waiting for you!" Kurama's mouth opened.  
  
"Thank you for dropping him off! Bye!" After a few good byes and other crud, Kurama ended up with the others.  
  
"H-Hi." He said nervously.  
  
Kuwabara stepped up and was about to give him is greeting but Yusuke pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yusuke Urameshi! That's Hiei and his sister Yukina, that's Kuwabara, and that's Keiko!" Kurama looked at all of them and walked towards Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! You're here too??" Hiei looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Kurama's face lit up. Kuwabara picked up Yusuke from the collar,  
  
"Hey! Urameshi! What was that about??" Yusuke hesitated and kicked Kuwabara in the face by accident.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" An orange headed boy screamed. Ms. Kata came up from her desk.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Kuwabara dear! You have an owwie?? Come with me!" As she led Kuwa to the nurse, Keiko stepped up from pretending to fry plastic eggs.  
  
"Yusuke! That wasn't very nice of you ya know! Now we don't have a momma!" Yusuke ended up with a sweat drop face. '_';;  
  
As the day went on. They had lunch!  
  
"My mommy packed rice cakes and some sushi for me! Yum!" Keiko jumped!  
  
"My father packed me and my brother some noodles! Heehee!" Yukina giggled!  
  
"My mom packed me a peanut butter sandwich!" Yusuke said biting in to it.  
  
"My mother packed me teriyaki chicken and some rice." Kurama said unwrapping his food.  
  
"MY mother packed me a lotta food!" Kuwabara said pointing up.  
  
Everyone: o_o;  
  
Ms. Kata: Okay everyone! After a while you need to be finished eating! Then I'll read a story to you! Okay?"  
  
"OKAY!" Everyone said happily. ('Cept for Hiei).  
  
Keiko finished her food ever so neatly and perfectly and threw away all the junk she brought to wrap her food in.  
  
Yukina, Hiei and Kurama did the same. Yusuke left some crumbs on the table and threw the bag out. Kuwabara burped and said,  
  
"WHATTA MEAL!" and totally left his mess there. Ms. Kata cleaned it up for him and placed them all in a circle and read them: The Ugly Duckling. Hiei huffed.  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Once upon a time there was a duck." And Ms. Kata went on showing the children pictures on the way.  
  
"THE END! How did you like the story? I want to know what you kids think before we start some learning!" Everyone liked the story and was smiling saying, "great! Wonderful!" Yukina, being little miss sensitive (I guess) had tears in her eyes for the hideous duckling that was tormented by others because of his ugly appearance.  
  
"That was a pretty story miss Kata!" Kuwabara wanted to make her feel better with some flowers so he ran outside to gather some up! Hiei noticed what he had decided to do and locked the preschool front door.  
  
"What did you do that for, brother? He won't be able to come back in."  
  
"That's the whole point." Hiei answered with his hands in his pocket.  
  
As Kuwabara held a few dead dandelions in his right hand and picking some more flowers with his left, Ms. Kata still hadn't noticed that he had run out there.  
  
"NAP TIME!" She exclaimed.  
  
Yusuke held a teddy in his arm as he slept. Yukina and Hiei shared the same but big for two sleeping bag. Keiko slept in her own. Kuwabara stayed outside not noticing that he had been locked out, and the sky began to become cloudy.  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 1  
  
____________________________*_  
  
End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 Coming soon! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^- It's my first YYH fic! I hope you liked this chapter! 


	2. Rocky Road

Orrie: Yay! Chapter two! *REMAKE*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of YuYuHakusho! Yep, that's about it.  
  
A/N: This chapter goes by a little quick! I kind of was in a hurry for something! ^_^;; Hope you like this chap!  
  
Chapter 2: Rocky Road [and car karaoke]  
  
Kuwabara looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting pretty dark and cloudy  
  
"Oh oh..I gotta get in!"  
  
Kuwa ran back as little drops started to fall everywhere. As he turned the knob, he realized he was locked out.  
  
"Oh no!! HEY! HEYYYY!!! SOMEBODY LOCKED ME OUT!!! AGHHHH!!!! HELP MEE!!!!!!! --- HIEI YOU LITTLE TWIRP! YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
And some how, while Hiei slept, a slight smile cracked onto his face as he turned and faced his sister as she slept.  
  
"Ugh! HEY!!!!! LETTTT MEEEEEE IIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara struggled to open the door while the rain started to pour and pour.  
  
Ms. Kata couldn't hear him since she was so absorbed into her own work and eventually fell asleep drooling. Kuwabara decided to try and get in through a window. He opened it, luck it wasn't locked. When his feet touched the floor of the preschool everyone was sound asleep.  
  
"Aww man! Now I cant give Yukina my flowers! I guess I gotta sleep too!"  
  
Kuwabara settled into one of the preschool's provided sleeping bags.  
  
*****LATER*****  
  
The rain had cleared and the sun shined through the window. It was only 1:30 pm.  
  
*YAAAWWWN* Yusuke got up to go to the bathroom. Kurama got up as well and was also heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Huh? Someone's already in it!! HEY! I GOTTA GO!"  
  
Yusuke became moody and started to kick the door. Suddenly Hiei opened it and walked out.  
  
"Here you go." He quietly and most bluntly said while walking past him.  
  
Yusuke gave Hiei a glare and went in. Kurama leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door waiting for him to get out.  
  
Kuwabara awoke with a big old yawn. "*YAWWWNN* Aghm. Huh? Wassuh? Hey. It's bright an' stuff!" He yelled while pointing out the sunny window.  
  
Ms. Kata appeared out of nowhere carrying after nap snacks.  
  
"Mmm.Crackers and juice!" Kuwabara exclaimed while running and gobbling up a few.  
  
"Hey little ones! Do you want to go on a field trip? To the city park maybe? We can take my car!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her. Yusuke came out of the bathroom and Kurama went in.  
  
"What's this park stuffs?" Yusuke questioned. "Oh! Yusuke! Don't you want to go to the park?"  
  
"OH!!!! YES MISS KATA!" He yipped.  
  
****EVERYONE EVENTUALLY GOT UP****  
  
As they walked to Ms. Kata's van.  
  
"Do any of you little ones need a car seat? Don't you think a seat belt's enough?"  
  
They all nodded even thought they didn't understand her that well. (except for Kurama).  
  
She loaded the van. Yusuke sat in front with Ms. Kata, then the second row was Keiko Kurama then Kuwabara. The back row was Hiei and Yukina. Yusuke stayed awake and fiddled with the radio and sang along to some songs. Kuwabara constantly looked back at Hiei and Yukina. Kurama laughed at Keiko who made shadow puppets against the back of the front seat. Hiei didn't like it when Kuwabara looked back at them. Yukina fell asleep and slept horizontally with her head on her brother's lap. Hiei gave glares at Kuwa.  
  
"OOH! OOH! I LIKES THIS SONG YOU GUYS!" Yusuke screamed as he turned to one radio station that sung, "I Can" by Nas.  
  
"I know I can!" Yusuke sang, then everyone except Mis. Kata, Yukina and Hiei followed, "I know I can!" "Be what I wanna be" "Be what I wanna be" "If I work hard at it." "Be what I wanna be" I'll be where I wanna be!" I'll be where I wanna be!" They all sang. Hiei, "heh"-ed at the sight.  
  
Keiko for no apparent reason started to sing "BINGO"  
  
"There was a farmer who had a doggie and BINGO was his named oh! B!"  
  
Yusuke: "I!" Kurama: "N!" Kuwa: "G!" Hiei didn't want to sing. Keiko giggled. "Oh common, Hiei san! Have some fun!" Hiei rolled his eyes. "O." Everyone but Hiei: AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME OH!"  
  
Keiko liked singing so I guess the trend went on. Now it was Kuwabara's turn to pick a song!  
  
"ABCDEFG!" Kuwa started. "HIJK-ELEMENO-P! QRSTUVWXYZ! NOW WE KNOW OUR ABC'S NEXT TIME WONT YOU SING WITH ME!" Everyone laughed and pointed at Kurama.  
  
"Oh. It's my turn? Okay! Uhmmm. I wanna change the world!!!!" Kurama started. Except he didn't get a response form everyone else.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Yusuke squinted. "WERE IN A DIFFERENT SERIES DO DO HEAD! IF WE SING THAT INU WASHA WILL KILL US WITH HIS IRON NAILS!"  
  
Kuwabara choked, "Yusuke, it's claws! A dog don't have nails! I think."  
  
"WHATEVUR!" Yusuke snobbed as he crossed his arms and faced the front shield of the car.  
  
"Were almost there, kids! Don't worry!"  
  
Hiei interrupter the silence. "Is it my turn to pick a song?" He wasked.  
  
Everyone stared back at him. He was just sitting there while he stroked his sister's hair as she slept soundly.  
  
"What."  
  
He gave him the deadest look.  
  
"UH, NOTHING!" Kuwa said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay. Well. *gasp* Old McDonald had a farm. EIEIO."  
  
Everyone smiled and sang along. "AND ON HIS FARM HE HAD A COW EIEIO!" Etc.  
  
They sang on and by the time they arrived at the city park, Hiei was actually smiling and Yukina was awake.  
  
I wonder what crud they're gonna run into at the park.Heh, it isn't a cliffhanger. As you can..see.read..Heheheh.  
  
***That was THE REMAKE of chapter two! Hope it's better! Chapter 3 coming soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~O r r i e 


	3. Cookie Dough

Chapter 3  
  
Cookie Dough  
  
WHEE! CHAPTER 3! Hey.It rhymes. Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^;; KOENMA 'S HERE! But only for a small part. GOMEN.^^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
As they ran into the playground, took off their shoes and walked into the warm, smooth sand. Yusuke ran the sand in between his toes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh..Now this is the life!"  
  
Ms. Kata sat down on a near by bench and read a book. Yukina went up to the slide. Hiei followed silently. Keiko climbed up the playground bars and Kuwabara made a sand castle. Yusuke followed Keiko.  
  
"Keiko san.What're you doing?" Yusuke asked looking at Keiko put her face into the wind.  
  
"I'm feeling the wind! Try it!" she asked.  
  
Yusuke pressed his face against the wind as it blew into his face.  
  
"Just remember never to spit!" Keiko interrupted.  
  
"Why?? What's so bad about it?" Yusuke made a cocky face and spit into the wind's course.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"I told you not to do that, Yusuke! You're so dumb!"  
  
Keiko stomped down to the ground from the playground and joined Kuwabara in making his sand castle. She stuck her tongue out at him in resentment of what he had just done.  
  
"Ughh." Yusuke wiped his own spit off his face.  
  
"Never spit against the wind." A light voice said as the figure handed Yusuke a small handkerchief.  
  
"Ku-kurama san? Where have you been all this time!?" Yusuke took the handkerchief and wiped his face off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AHH! WEEEEE!!" Yukina screamed in joy from going down the swirl slide.  
  
Right when she had reached the bottom, she bumped into a small boy with a pacifier.  
  
"WHHEEEE!!!! --- AGHHHHH!! HELP!"  
  
Hiei noticed his sister and caught her before she fell of the slide to hit the little boy who was cuddling up for cover at the moment.  
  
"Yukina. Are you okay?" Hiei asked looking around her for any bruises(even though she didn't get hurt at all.u.u;;).  
  
"Yes, nii' san.Arigatto." Yukina smiled and was let down from his arms. She quickly ran to the little boy who seemed terrified. "I'm sorry we scared you! I'm Yukina! This is my onii, Hiei."  
  
The little boy looked up. He was big brown eyes and was wearing a big purplish blue hat thing.  
  
"KOENMA SIR!"  
  
A small girl came out of nowhere. She had long blue hair and purple eyes. And she was flying on an OAR!  
  
"WOAH! LOOKIT! SHE'S FLYIN' ON ONE OF THEM BOAT ROWING THINGIES!"  
  
Kuwabara was amazed at her. His eyes went BIG.  
  
"Koenma sir! Your father is furious! He doesn't know where you are! Why are you in this human world anyway??" The blue hair girl scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Botan. I unfortunately got lost on a walk. Blame it on my assistant for not watching me." Koenma jumped onto Botan's lap and made a cute little baby face at her so she woldn't get angry.  
  
"*sigh* Master, lets just go back before your father looses more of his top!"  
  
They bother zoomed off to nowhere waving back at them.  
  
"That. That was strange." Kurama said. "I know him. Yet I don't."  
  
"WELL If you know him mister red, why didn't you say anything??" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"Yes, why didn't you speak?" Yukina asked politely.  
  
"I don't know really. But who cares. It doesn't matter now." Kurama said folding his arms together. Everyone watched as he walked over to the bench where Ms. Kata sat. He sat next to her and pulled a book out of no where. It read on the cover: "The Ugly Duckling"  
  
Hiei's face twitched at the book. "OMG. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT BOOK IN THIS FIC?" He thought.  
  
[ORRIE: HEY HEY HEY!]  
  
Everyone silenced as a soft melody rung in their ears. Every child at the playground stopped at their movements and listened.  
  
Yusuke climbed down from the monkey bars. "Hey guys! The ice cream man is here!!"  
  
All the kids ran up to the ice cream truck as it's window opened.  
  
"WAIT!" Yusuke cried out to the preschool people. "We don't have moneys!"  
  
"Here kiddies! Have fun!" Ms. Kata said as she handed them some money to buy ice cream.  
  
As it got to their turn to buy something, Yusuke gave in their money.  
  
Yusuke: One vanilla and one Spongebob pop! Kurama: Strawberry, please. Hiei: One strawberry, and one rocky road. Kuwabara: I WANT EVERYTHING! Everyone: NO! Kuwabara: *sweatdrop* Uh.. heheheh! Iwantcookiedoughpleeze! Keiko: Chocolate please! IceCreamMan(ICM): Here ya go kids! I gotta go! Bye!  
  
As the wonderful ice cream dude drove off with the wonderful melody of his wonderful van..wonderful..ok.Anyway.  
  
Everyone licked their ice cream nicely. (except Kuwabara who was clobbering up his cone).  
  
"Here Ms. Kata." Yusuke said smiling. Handing her the spongebob pop. "I got it for you from the ice cream dude!"  
  
Ms. Kata smiled back. "Why thank you, Yusuke!" She gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Ms. Kata finally rounded them up into her van. It was 2:40 pm.  
  
On the way back, they sat in the same places. Yusuke slept. Kurama looked out the window, Keiko slept on his shoulder, Kuwabara slept, and drooled; Hiei kept his eyes closed but never really slept, and Yukina slept in his lap. [ALL SEATBELTS ON OF COURSE.]  
  
~*~*~  
  
That was chapter 3! PLEASE R/R!!  
  
=O r r I e= 


	4. A Bad Mood and A Vanilla Cone

Chapter 4: A bad mood and a Vanilla Cone  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own these characters. There.  
  
Orrie: Finally chapter 4. Whoosh.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
A few weeks passed by and the group has gotten so used to each other! They all are half way done knowing their "ABC's" except for Kurama.Who knew ALL of his Alphabet. Then they all knew what 1+1 was. Except Ms. Kata has a hard time explaining to Kuwabara why the answer ISN'T 11. One morning while Ms. Kata was working on her papers, Yusuke and Keiko arrived. They both seemed cheerful, coming in, holding hands and right away playing with blocks. Ms. Kata walked up to them and greeted them. "Why you two look awful cheerful this morning! You want any juice? I set up the breakfast snack table already!" Yusuke and Keiko looked amazed at the table. Topped with apples, the small cereal boxes equipped with bowls, milk, and spoons; there were bananas, grapes, orange, grape, and sauerkraut juice.  
  
"Wow! I want some juice!" They both jumped as they ran over and Ms. Kata helped them out. Next arrived Hiei and his sister.  
  
Hiei had a bandage around his arm which kind of looked like a cast, and Yukina looked as innocent as ever.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ms. Kata!" Yukina said, bowing. "Why hello, Yukina." She replied bowing back smiling.  
  
Hiei just looked at Ms. Kata, then zoomed off to the breakfast table.  
  
Kurama arrived, then Kuwabara. But Kuwabara seemed to be in tantrum mode today.  
  
"I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOIN' TAH SCHOOL TODAY, MOMMY!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!1 NOOO!!1 NOOOOO!! THAT LITTLE SHORT SPIKEY HAIRED DUDE'S GONNA PICK ON MEEEHH!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared back at Hiei who turned away from them. "Hn. Well he was asking for it."  
  
"Kazuma-san! Don't be such a cry baby. Please." Yukina ran up to him in front of his parents who were closing the door leaving.  
  
"NO! I-DON'T-WANNA-STAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" With great power, as she was laying on his arm, he flung her off it into the corner of the room.  
  
"Oww.*sob*" Yukina was hurt.  
  
Yusuke looked at her and so did Kurama, and Keiko.  
  
"OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO0oOooAIowkoooooooo..." They all stepped back in silence.  
  
Ms. Kata went to help Yukina and picked her up onto her shoulder.  
  
"Awww.Now there, Yukina, dear. Don't cry.Kazuma, please apologize!"  
  
Kuwa didn't answer. A great silence entered the room.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"You hurt my sister!" Hiei cried out. "I don't like it when my sister gets hurt!" Hiei's energy started to show. Ms. Kata's eyes widened and she carried all the other kids out, before she went back to stop Hiei from burning the preschool down.  
  
"He-he-he-Hiei! I-I-I'm sorry! I doesn't, er didn't mean it! I."  
  
"BE QUIET, NINGEN!" Hiei screamed. He was about to attack Kuwabara but then Ms. Kata took hiei by the ear and dragged him outside.  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW ! LET GO OF ME WOMAN!"  
  
Hiei cried, and screamed, and tossed and fought, but he was to chibi to fight a full grown woman.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"  
  
Kuwabara cried as well as BOTH of them were put in two different room corners for time out.  
  
"Now, both of you stay in here for the whole recess and think about what you've been doing!"  
  
Ms. Kata stomped back outside and closed the door to watch the others play.  
  
"This is all your fault, Hiei." Kuwabara said trying to sneak out of the window which couldn't open.  
  
Hiei stayed in place and ignored him. He took his punishment and agreed with himself to discontinue trying to kill Kuwabara for what he had don't to Yukina.  
  
"Dear Yukina, is your forehead better?" Ms. Kata said, putting ice on it.  
  
"Hai, Ms. Kata. Thank you. Can I see Hiei?" She asked smiling.  
  
Ms. Kata giggled. "You act like he's in a dungeon. Go ahead, but do not speak to Kazuma, okay? They are both in different punishment.  
  
She let Yukina in. Yuki found her brother sitting on his chair facing the corner, and Kuwabara trying to break the window with a rubber squeaky toy.  
  
"Kaz-" She remembered not to speak to him so she covered her mouth with her hands and ran over to Hiei.  
  
"Onii chan? You alright?" She asked him.  
  
"Hn. Ask the human." He replied silently.  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Yes you can. Dontcha like the guy??"  
  
"As a friend!"  
  
"Heh. Are you okay though?" Hiei opened his eyes and looked at his sister.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But don't try using your black dragon! Daddy says it's gonna kill you since you're still very young and all!" Yukina kissed her brother on the cheek and skipped back outside.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO TALKIN' ABOUT???? AND WHAT THE COW WAS THAT KISS FOR??"  
  
Kuwabara became nosey.  
  
"None of your business." Hiei replied, closing his eyes again, facing the corner.  
  
"COMMON PORKEY! SPEAK UP!" Kuwabara said the wrong words.  
  
Hiei stuck his tongue out. "No. Now quit bothering me or...I'LL TELL ON YOU."  
  
*GASSSPPP* "NOO!! HIEI! Please don't tell on me!! I'll stop!" Kuwabara ran to his corner and closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
Just then, Ms. Kata came back in with the others.  
  
"Now you all know tomorrow is our swimming pool field trip right?"  
  
"YES!" All the little ones jumped.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter 4 finished! Chapter 5 coming soon! I hope you liked this! ^_^;;;; PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!! =)  
  
-Orrie- 


	5. Cancelled and Strawberry

Chapter 5  
  
Cancelled and Strawberry  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
"Oh! Wouldn't you know it! Today we were gonna swim at 'Eran's Plunge' but it was closed due to cleaning! Argh!"  
  
Ms. Kata stomped around because her school plan for the day was ruined. She had no time to plan a back up so she was out of place today.  
  
"Ms. Kata! Maybe we could-" Yusuke tried to ask.  
  
"No! Yusuke! Sit back down! Please! I am thinking!"  
  
"Hai, Ms. Kata." He replied as he sat back down in his chair next to Kuwabara.  
  
"Man, what's got her knickers up in a bunch?" Kuwabara whispered over to Urameshi.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ms. Kata snapped. "Kazuma! Into the corner! Now!"  
  
"Kuwabara looked down and tiptoed quickly to the corner of the room.  
  
"Ugh, maybe I'll let you all play while I think of something.FREE TIME EVERYONE!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!" They all screamed and jumped to their play positions.  
  
Kurama roamed round the toy box and found a fake plastic rose.  
  
"Wow! Look! Whee!" He said twirling around.  
  
Yusuke ran around in circles and Keiko tried stopping him.  
  
Hiei had a cold [a/n: I don't really know if Hiei CAN get a cold, but oh well ^^;] And Yukina was handing him tissue boxes.  
  
"Onii chan.Here!" She said handing him the.6th tissue box in the school.  
  
"Ah.Ah.AH CHUUUU!!!!!" Hiei sneezed and gasped.  
  
"Hey Hiei! What's wrong? You sick or somethin'? You shoulda stayed home!" Yusuke commented looking at him.  
  
"I'm not sick! I just got allergies! AHHIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Poor Hiei felt so drowsy for a fire demon.  
  
Yusuke whispered over to Yukina who was currently bringing over a 7th tissue box.  
  
"Sick or allergies?" He asked  
  
"He's sick. Father left the windows open last night because our room was stuffy. Then it got real cold. But since I am an Ice apparition, I cannot get a cold. Poor Hiei was sneezing and coughing and tripping all over the place this morning but daddy had to bring him to school cuz we have no baby sitter." Yukina walked passed Yusuke and dropped the tissue box on the floor.  
  
"Geez..."  
  
Yusuke thought.  
  
".I never knew she could speak so much."  
  
Ms. Kata finally arrived out of her office.  
  
"KIDS! I HAVE A PLAN!" She cried pointing up in the air.  
  
"YAY.What is it?" They all asked her.  
  
"We could.Uhm.Have an indoor campout!!"  
  
"YAY! AN INDOOR CRAMPIT!"  
  
"Indoor camp OUT"  
  
"Crompoiut!"  
  
"Camp Ou-"  
  
"CAMP IT!"  
  
"Close enough." She ended.  
  
She gathered marshmallows, milk, water, juice, chocolate, chocolate bars, and graham crackers.  
  
"Take a pillow everyone! And gather around the fake campfire!"  
  
They all took one pillow and gathered around the fake fire. Kurama turned the lights off.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Everyone screamed in excitement.  
  
"EVIL RED HEDDED GREEN EYED THINGY!!!!!" Kuwabara cried out pointing to Kurama as he walked up to the "fire". "It's just me." He said.  
  
Ms. Kata sat with all of them around the fire. She took a story book from the shelf and opened it up.  
  
"Now.Boys and girls.This is a really scarryyyy story! Who wants to hear it?" She asked making a spooky voice.  
  
"I DO I DO!!" Yusuke said raising his hand up and waving it.  
  
Kurama nodded and accepted the story, Hiei just sneezed. Yukina hing on to Hiei and shivered but she also wanted to hear the story. Keiko hid behind her pillow and mumbled to herself. Kuwabara almost wet his pants.  
  
"Okay! Now.Once upon a time.a-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko screamed!  
  
"Keiko-san! What is it?" Ms. Kata asked looking in curiousness.  
  
"YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *S L A P* Keiko blushed so hard and squeezed her pillow.  
  
"Yusuke, how many times have I told you not to pull Keiko's skirt?"  
  
"Gomen, Ms. Kata!" Yusuke just stared into the fire after apologizing.  
  
"Okay! As I was saying!" Ms. Kata continued.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a castle, and this man.A big, drunk, scary man, named Chu lived in it! He had an assistant who was this little boy who liked to play with yoyos!"  
  
Yusuke jumped up, "Wow! Cool! I wanna fight this guy when I get older!"  
  
"Chu was great with knives! He had an attack called, "The Knife Edge Death Match!" He liked to..To..Kill a lot of people and their blood was..was.OKAY KIDS! AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! HAHAHAHAHA! I didn't know this book was so gory.." Ms. Kata shut the book and placed it at the top of the book shelf.  
  
"AWW! And it was just getting good too!" Yusuke whined and laid back onto his pillow. Ms. Kata found them all pretty.Not into the story.  
  
Kurama feel asleep and leaned on Hiei, Kuwabara fell asleep on the floor drooling, Hiei was also asleep on the floor in his pillow sack. (kawaii!!) [a/n oh yeah, he took the pillow out of the sack and slept in it.] Yukina fell asleep next to Hiei. Yusuke couldn't get to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and Keiko was out cold.  
  
Ms. Kata cleaned up and let them have a little nap time.  
  
"I hope they don't get nightmares!" She said quietly sitting at her desk.  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
That was Chapter 5!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!! I hope this chap is...at least pretty good! ^_^  
  
[[I'd love to put Touya and Jin in but I gotta remember who they are! And when I find out, I'll squeeze them in somewhere! ^__^;;!]]  
  
Oh, and the last chapter is I don't know. It ends up with them having a grad. XDD  
  
-Orrie 


	6. Lemon Flavored Ice Cream and Some Visito...

Chapter 6  
  
Lemon Flavored Ice Cream and Some Visitors  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay!  
  
[This chapter finally had Jin and Touya! Phew! I hope they aren't OOC! But remember, they are younger! =D Oyez, uhm..I wasn't exactly supposed to write this chapter at the moment because I'm on vacation, but I did anyway. xDD I need to continue. u_u;; Well, I'll shut up now! Chapter 6! Enjoy!]  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
It was lunch time. A sunny, not so windy day and they all had decided to have another park picnic. Ms. Kata was obviously the outdoorsy type who doesn't liker cooping little children (or in our case some demons) in rooms or books. At the park (which was a different one from the one in the previous chapters) also had a lake next to it. Little children loved to swim there! And so did they!  
  
"Here kids! Some sandwiches I made! And no Kuwabara, I never put sand in them."  
  
Kuwabara smiled as he received his sandwich. He unwrapped it from its plastic and took a big bite.  
  
"Yuhm! Thisff isf goodf!" He said with his mouth full.  
  
The kids seemed unusually in a good mood today! Hiei had gotten over his cold; Kurama was and is always how he was. (Ok...) Yusuke too, and Kuwabara has finally got the idea of his easy math.  
  
Keiko took her shirt off revealing a cute pink swimsuit with a ribbon.  
  
Yusuke practically gagged.  
  
Yukina decided to join her. She took off her dress and she also had a cute little swimsuit on. This had pictures of blue ice diamonds on it. Her necklace dangled from her neck which had her mother's tear gem on it too. She jumped ran into the water with Keiko and they started to laugh and splash each other.  
  
"Hn." Hiei just sat down on the shore.  
  
"Such girl play!" Yusuke grumbled as he watched Keiko and Yukina splash each other.  
  
"Aren't I right? Kuwabara and Kura...ma?"  
  
As he looked at them, they were taking off their clothes and heading for the lake as well to swim.  
  
"Common Urameshi! It's cold, but you will get used to it!" Kuwabara shouted as he walked into the water.  
  
The lake was shallow, so no need for Ms. Kata to worry that they would drown.  
  
Kurama laughed and tried to splash Hiei who was now lying down on the sand with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hiei-san! Join us!" Kurama said sending a handful of water onto Hiei.  
  
"AIIIKK!!" Hiei jumped up and looked around him. Only to find the others in the water laughing.  
  
"That was cold, you know." He said putting his head up snubbing them.  
  
Yusuke whined but then joined them.  
  
"AIII!!!! COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!!" Yusuke jumped up and down in the water trying to get used to it.  
  
"Fool." Hiei whispered to himself.  
  
As things started to become a little more.cheerful and not rough, MS. Kata had started to read her magazines, and the children in the water decided to play marco polo.  
  
Hiei didn't want to join them. Until someone had forcedly pushed him in.  
  
Hiei splashed into the water then came up to the surface for air. He was angry.  
  
"Heheheh.Sorry, I didn't see you." A small boy with light blue hair held back stood there in swimming trunks. He seemed to have a friend with him.  
  
"I'm Touya."  
  
"And I'm Jin." his friend said.  
  
Everyone looked at the two in amazement. Except for Hiei who was furious.  
  
Touya jumped into the water. "Eeeee.It's so warm!" He complained.  
  
Weird. Everyone thought it was cold when they got in. Except for Yukina.  
  
Yusuke gasped. "Are you crazy? This water's COLD!"  
  
"Not for me!" Touya replied.  
  
"Whee! Water whirl pools!" Jin produced some tornadoes into the water.  
  
"Cool, ne?" He asked them smiling. His hair was shoulder length and he had elf like ears which made him look so.Uhm.Pointy. xD  
  
Yukina, being friendly to anyone swam up to them and started to introduce her self. But Hiei swam up in front of her.  
  
"Don't." He said to her quietly.  
  
"Hai." She answered backing away.  
  
"Hey, she was only trying to make some friends!" Touya said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Kurama walked up to Touya and examined him.  
  
"What?" He said trying to back away.  
  
It became silent then all of a sudden Jin talked.  
  
"Hey! Ya know what!? I'm joining the next Death Tournament!" Jin swam into the water, shivered a bit but got used to it. "Whatsa death tourn-ee-munt?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's when all these cool demons fight for the win! And.And.Uhm! Yah! They fight!"  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. Eve though he also wanted to join too.  
  
"So what're you kiddies doing?" He finally questioned.  
  
"Were playin' marco polo! Wanna play?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei and Kurama kept silent.  
  
Jin and Touya looked at them, then at each other.  
  
"Sure." They both agreed.  
  
"No freezing the "It" person 'kay?" Kurama added.  
  
"Aww.. Ok." Touya whined.  
  
Kuwabara was the "it" person. Everyone swam around and tried not getting touched.  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"POLO!"  
  
Kuwabara felt around a little then felt something move around at the side of him.  
  
"AHA GOTCHA!!!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S YOU URAMESHI!! HAHAHAHAAA!!"  
  
Kuwa went crazy and tackled the person. Unfortunately it was Keiko.  
  
"AGH! HELP! HE'S DROWNING ME!" Keiko screamed as Kuwabara tried pulling her under the water since he thought it was Yusuke.  
  
"Oh! No you don't! You can't fool me with that Keiko voice!"  
  
"I AM KEIKO, KUWABARA!" Keiko screamed as she tried to get out from his grasp.  
  
Yusuke tried to help.  
  
Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Touya, and Jin just stood in the water watching the three fight each other.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
It was already 2:00 pm and the children had to start heading home.  
  
"It was cool meeting you two. Where is your teacher?"  
  
Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, we don't have a teacher. But we have a home! See ya, Urameshi!" Jin flew off and Touya came running after him.  
  
"Strange, those two." Kurama suddenly spoke.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
Ms. Kata was done packing the preschool van and called them all in.  
  
"YAY! LET'S LISTEN TO THE RADIO AGAIN!" Yusuke cried out in excitement.  
  
Everyone mumbled and whined because they were all so tired.  
  
"AW! Come on! Sing with me!" Yusuke tuned the radio to his favorite station: Ghost 104.1  
  
"Oh! My other favorite song!"  
  
Everyone moaned.  
  
"I wanna HEAL I WANNA FEEL WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL! I WANNA LET GO OF THE PAIN I FELT SO LONG!!!! Common people!" Yusuke pushed them on.  
  
Everyone mumbled. "Erase all the pain 'till it's gone."  
  
"I WANNA HEAL! I WANNA FEEL.etc."  
  
And so that wraps up that day.  
  
"I wonder what were doing tomorrow." Ms. Kata thought while Yusuke sang, and the rest slept.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
End of CHAPTER 6.  
  
Eeek.This chapter some what.I don't know. Oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! No flames please ^^; but you can correct me or suggest stuff! =) Thank yas.  
  
~O R R I E 


	7. Mint Chocolate Internet Chat

Chapter 7  
  
Mint Chocolate Internet Chat!  
  
Orrie: Yay! Chapter 7! This is a bit out of realism, because I kind of doubt preschoolers can chat and spell that good and all, but oh well. ^.^ enjoy!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"SATURDAY!"  
  
Yusuke jumped out of bed and opened his window shades.  
  
"I bet it's sunny! I can go play with my friends and and."  
  
Unfortunately, it was raining.  
  
"Aww."  
  
Yusuke sadly walked out of the room still in his blue pajamas which had little white ghosts on it. He sat up on the table and looked around. His mother was on the computer.  
  
"Oh hey Yusuke." She greeted him turning around revealing a red face which looked drunk.  
  
"It's Saturday. Why don't you go play?"  
  
"I can't. It's raining!!" He complained.  
  
"Bummer. Hey! *hic*" The poor woman seemed so tired.  
  
"Why don't you chat here with your friends? Call them up and tell them to get on the computer."  
  
"Chat? On that? How-"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Ms. Urameshi logged on to a chat base where others could chat with others from anywhere else.  
  
"*hiccup* you want me to create a new screen name for you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Uhm..Okay. I want it to be.GhostDetective! Woohoo!" Yusuke ran around the room pretending to have a gun in his hand shooting everything.  
  
"Yusuke! YUSUKE!" his mom called.  
  
"Now, are you sure you want it "GhostDetective" of whatever?" She asked.  
  
"Uhm.AH! SpiritFighter! Yah!"  
  
Ms. Urameshi rolled her eyes and smiled. She created it, but added some numbers.  
  
"There you go, kid. SpiritFighter01 is your screen name. Now call up your friends." she handed him the wireless phone.  
  
"Hai!" He said smiling.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA WAKE UP! IT'S SATURDAY!" Kuwabara whined as his mother opened the blinds revealing a wet, grey day.  
  
"Aw, it's raining." she said.  
  
"AHA! I can stay in bed then?" Kazuma smiled cheezily.  
  
"No! Come on, have some breakfast! Your sister is already up!"  
  
"NONONONONONONO!" He screamed.  
  
*RING RING* *RING RING*  
  
"Got it." Shizuru ran up from the computer and picked the phone up.  
  
"Oh! I'll get him for you.KAZUMA KUWABARA! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Kuwabara held his hand behind his head sweat dropping.  
  
"Hai, onii-san?" He replied.  
  
Shizuru threw the phone at him.  
  
"Yusuke." She said bluntly and walking back to the computer.  
  
"Geez! Trying to kill me! Oh well.Hello?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said greeting him on the phone.  
  
"Ur..Urameshi! What's up?"  
  
"Kuwabara! I know how to.uhm.CHAT! Yah thas' it! You wanna chat too? On the computer?"  
  
"How do you do that?" The carrot top asked.  
  
"Ask your sister, she'll know."  
  
Kuwabara glanced over to Shizuru who was chatting with her friends on the computer.  
  
"Okay. Cya." Kuwabara hung up.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Shizuru, how do you.Chat on that thing?" He innocently asked her.  
  
"Here. I'll make a screen name for you, baby brother."  
  
Shizuru wasn't that much older than Kazuma, but she was smarter.  
  
"What do you want your name to be?" She asked him.  
  
"My name's Kazuma. Don't you know? I like that name."  
  
Shizuru sweat dropped.  
  
"Ugh, I mean on the computer, dummy." She pointed the fill in name there section.  
  
"Oh! Uh....I like..SwordDude! Yah!" He jumped up and down.  
  
She typed it in and it was created.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Hiei and Yukina sat on their couch watching Saturday morning cartoons and eating cereal. They already realized it was raining outside, so they decided to stay in.  
  
*RING RING* *RING RING*  
  
"I got it." Hiei slowly put his cereal bowl down and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"KONNICHIWA, HIEI-SAN!" Yusuke greeted again.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked sounding ever so annoyed.  
  
Yukina noticed him over by the phone and watched him talk while chewing her cereal.  
  
"You and Yukina wanna chat? On the computer??" Yusuke asked sounding excited.  
  
"Don't waste my time. I don't want to chat on there."  
  
Yukina heard chat, put her bowl down, and ran over to the phone.  
  
"'Nii-chan! I want to chat!" Yukina gave Hiei a sad look.  
  
Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "How do I chat?"  
  
Yusuke smiled, "Well, you log on to the computer.etc."  
  
Yusuke explained to them everything that his mother taught him.  
  
Yukina giggled. "What will out name be?"  
  
Hiei looked up and thought. "You choose." He replied glancing from her to the computer.  
  
"Oh! Um.Here!" Yukina had a hard time figuring how to type, but since she saw letters on the keyboard, she learned real fast how to do it.  
  
"Fire_Ice02"  
  
They both smiled as the computer screen read, "Congratulations, "Fire_Ice02" Your SN has been successfully created!"  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Kurama was already on the computer. He already had his own screen name. Being smart and all. [lol]  
  
His sn was YoukoKurama.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
*RING RING RING RING*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is Keiko there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she went to her grandmother's for the weekend. Who's this?"  
  
"Yusuke Uramshi! Tell her..Uhm..I called 'kay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yusuke sighed then climbed onto the computer chair. He just recently called all his friends back for their screen names and now has added them to his buddy list.  
  
"Yay! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
The sound of opening doors came from the computer.  
  
"Fire_Ice02 has logged on"  
  
"SwordDude has logged on"  
  
"YoukoKurama has logged on"  
  
"Yay!" Yusuke jumped. He clicked on "create a chat room" and invited them all in.  
  
[a/n: Yusuke's mother taught him all this so he knows. Hiei and Yukina learn fast, Kuwabara has his sister to help him and Kurama know like Yusuke does.]  
  
SpiritFighter01: Hi!  
  
SwordDude has entered the room  
  
YoukoKurama has entered the room  
  
Fire_Ice02 has entered the room  
  
YoukoKurama: Hi Yusuke.  
  
SwordDude: I kant spel.  
  
Fire_Ice02: We know that.  
  
[[Readers: Geez, these preschoolers sure are smart to be spelling and chatting like that! Orrie: Oi! Well, I guess its a little AU? or, just.Whatever. lol, it's fiction anyway. ^.^;;]]  
  
SwordDude: Hey!  
  
SpiritFighter01: Hey! No need to fight! Isn't this cool?  
  
YoukoKurama: None of you ever did this before?  
  
Fire_Ice02: No. Me and Hiei have never!  
  
SwordDude: Yukina! Yer there?!  
  
Fire_Ice02: Hai. Is that you, Kazuma?  
  
SwordDude: LIRHGRELN1  
  
SwordDude: Gomen ne. [sorry] My sister hit my head on the key board for some reason.  
  
Fire_Ice02 has left the room  
  
SpiritFighter01: WHAT! IM INVITING THEM BACK  
  
YoukoKurama: okay  
  
SwordDude: Yukina!  
  
Fire_Ice02 has entered the room  
  
Fire_Ice02: Sorry, we accidentally closed the window.  
  
WindStarterJin has entered the room  
  
MasterTouya has entered the room  
  
SpiritFighter01: Hey, who invited them?  
  
MasterTouya: No one invited us. We hacked our way in. Hehe, seems like we fell into your chat.  
  
WindStarterJin: Yah  
  
YoukoKurama: How did you hack into here?  
  
Fire_Ice02 has left the room  
  
SwordDude: YUKINA!  
  
WindStarterJin: Yukina?  
  
MasterTouya: Yukina?  
  
SpiritFighter01: Oh for crying out loud!  
  
Fire_Ice02 has entered the room  
  
YoukoKurama: Sorry, g2g cya later.  
  
YoukoKurama has left the room  
  
SpiritFighter01: He sure leaves fast. No time to say goodbye.  
  
SwordDude: Good bye.  
  
SpiritFighter01: What? You too??  
  
SwordDude: My sister needs the computer. Bye.  
  
Fire_Ice02: Bye.  
  
WindStarterJin: Cya  
  
MasterTouya: Bye.  
  
SwordDude has left the room.  
  
Yusuke looked on the side of the chat which listed who were still in it.  
  
It read:  
  
SpiritFighter01  
  
Fire_Ice02  
  
WindStarterJin  
  
MasterTouya  
  
"Ayaya." Yusuke groaned.  
  
Fire_Ice02: Now what?  
  
WindStarterJin: You guys are boring. I'm out.  
  
WindStarterJin has left the room  
  
MasterTouya has left the room  
  
SpiritFighter01: Hiei? Yukina?  
  
Fire_Ice02: Yes?  
  
SpiritFighter01: I never wanna grow up and like this chat stuff. Let's stick with talking to each other straight in our faces.  
  
Fire_Ice02: Okay.  
  
SpiritFighter01: bye  
  
Fire_Ice02: bye  
  
SpiritFighter01 has left the room  
  
Fire_Ice02 has left the room  
  
"How was your chat room Yusuke?" Yusuke's mom asked him as he dressed up, put on his shoes, and headed outside.  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm gonna play outside now. The rain stopped! See ya later!" Yusuke ran out waving back with a happy face, slow motion.Happy, the sun finally out, glistening.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"Yusuke! You fell into the mud! Now I have to wash you up!" Ms. Urameshi picked a stunned Yusuke out of the dirty, thick mud puddles.  
  
After the bath, Yusuke decided to watch tv.  
  
"Hey, isn't it Kurama's birthday a few weeks before summer?" Ms. Urameshi asked.  
  
"Oh.Yeah!" Yusuke told himself to remember so he could buy a gift.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Chapter 8 soon... I also hope this chapter isn't too dragged on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^____________________^- And thank u for the last reviews! =DDDD I luveth u's!  
  
~O r r i e 


	8. Banana Split and THE NEW TEACHER!

Chapter 8  
  
Banana Split and THE NEW TEACHER??  
  
Orrie: Gargh. 8! Is up! *pant*  
  
===  
  
Monday.  
  
The dreaded day of the week where all little children go back to their dungeons for about 6-7 hours, sitting in desks reading books! AGH! THE INSANITY!  
  
Ms. Kata was absent today. She caught a heavy flu and didn't want to give it to the children. So she hired a sub-teacher: Mrs. Awiko.  
  
"Rain, rain go away, come again another day." Yusuke sang miserably while looking out the window.  
  
"Yusuke!" Mrs. Awiko snapped.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm BORED! Can we play?" He asked looking down on his table.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can we eat?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can we shout?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can we learn and sit in out desks being sad while listening to you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Everyone jumped out of their chairs and grabbed a toy. The preschool room became pretty loud. Yusuke jumped from desk to desk, Kuwabara took a plastic sword from the toy box, Kurama still on his desk reading a book about gardening, Keiko played kitchen and Hiei tried reaching to the top of the of the book case for a book Yukina wanted.  
  
"Everyone! Please! SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Awiko became stressed already. Obviously, she hasn't taught preschool before.  
  
"Where's Ms. Kata! She's fun! Not like you!" Yusuke cried out while jumping on his desk.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! Sit back DOWN! Or else I'll give you a time out!"  
  
"NO! I want Ms. Kata back!" Yusuke stuck his tongue out and made a funny face at her.  
  
"Ok! That's it! You get to sit by yourself! In the corner while I tell the rest of the class about my career." Mrs. Awiko picked up Yusuke under the arms. Yusuke struggled and struggled while everyone just stared at him while he was taken to.The time out corner!  
  
"Now you stay here and think of what you've been doing!" She walked back to the front of the class and continued. Everyone sat silent and paid attention even though they didn't wanna hear about her boring career.  
  
===  
  
Lunch Time.  
  
"I hate her! She's so mean!" Yusuke pushed a bunch of dust with his shoe.  
  
"Well, we cant do anything about it. Ms. Kata is out sick like what Mrs. Awiko said!" Keiko told him while she swung on the swing.  
  
"I don't like her either." Hiei mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Kuwabara ran into the middle of the conversation with a small carrot stick.  
  
"Yeah! I mean! WHAT teacher gives their students carrot sticks without the dip???!!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Kuwa as he looked around and sweat dropped.  
  
"We gotta get rid of her." Yusuke complained.  
  
"It's only one day with her. That won't hurt." Kurama added in.  
  
===  
  
Two Days Later  
  
===  
  
"One day, huh?" Yusuke moaned sticking a spoon full of chocolate pudding into his mouth.  
  
"Urameshi! She's gived you time out every day since she came!" Kuwabara said as he was pushing Yukina on the swing. Hiei didn't seem to mind, Kurama sat on the bottom of the slide eating his lunch and Keiko was making a sand castle.  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*  
  
"Okay, children! Inside!!" Mrs. Awiko shouted out.  
  
All of them dragged their selves in and dropped their lunch boxes into the lunch box .box.  
  
"Okay. Everyone, take your seats." Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Awiko picked up.  
  
"Hi! It's me! Ms. Kaora Kata! I just want to let you know that I will be coming back tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Mrs. Awiko gulped and agreed. She slowly put the phone down and looked at everyone else.  
  
"Ms. Kata.Ms. Kata." She murmured.  
  
"WHAT! MS. KATA WHAT!?" Yusuke cried as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Ms. Kata.She died in a car accident."  
  
"WHAT?!" The whole class froze in surprise.  
  
Hiei gave Mrs. Awiko a glare. He heard the whole phone conversation considering his desk is right next to the teacher's table.  
  
"No she isn't." Hiei spoke.  
  
"Yes..She did." Mrs. Awiko looked at Hiei with an evil glare. Her eyes showed a glint of lies.  
  
Keiko and Yukina started to cry, Kurama stared at Mrs. Awiko and Hiei who were still glaring at each other. Yusuke just looked down at his desk making the face (where you cannot see his eves.) . Kuwabara just sat there. With his mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
Mrs. Awiko stuttered and broke the glaring. "Ah..I..I..Class, I am very sad for you. I guess I'm going to have to teach you for the rest of the month."  
  
"Liar." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Hiei! Time out!" She cried out. Mrs. Awiko made crocodile tears so the other classmates wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
[Hiei heard Ms. Kata on the phone. I have to do something about this.] Mrs. Awiko thought.  
  
Hiei disappeared then reappeared at the corner of the room silently.  
  
The rest of the school day was silent learning. "D.E.F.G."  
  
===  
  
That night.  
  
Hiei woke up and got dressed. The moon was bright tonight so everything was pretty visable.  
  
"I know I'm only young, but I have to find out where Ms. Kata is." He thought to himself.  
  
As he opened the window and set his foot out to jump onto the tree branch Yukina awoke murmuring and scratching her head.  
  
"Oni-chan.What are you doing?" She said sleepily.  
  
The moonlight was in her eyes so all she saw was a black chibi Hiei shaped figure on the window.  
  
"Nowhere. Go back to sleep." Hiei jumped out the window and from tree to tree.  
  
"Be careful." Yukina whispered then she went back to sleep.  
  
===  
  
Mrs. Awiko was strangely still in the preschool.  
  
Hiei looked through the window silently and as his face got closer to the glass something hit him and made him fall down.  
  
"AHA." Someone quietly said as he walked up to Hiei who was burning angry.  
  
"Hi-Hiei. I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry! SORRY! GOMEN NE!!!" The red headed figure started to panic but Hiei covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh, baka." Hiei looked around then went back up to the window.  
  
"Hm.So this preschool is on top of one of the youkai portals, huh?" Mrs. Awiko turned around and was holding a phone in her hand. Ms. Kata say in the chair. A l l t i e d u p.  
  
"Youkai Portal?" Hiei said to himself.  
  
"HEY! HIEI! WHAT DO YOU SEE?? I CANT GET UP THERE!"  
  
Kuwabara was too heavy to lift himself up and hold himself against the wall.  
  
Hiei ignored him and tried to listen on.  
  
"You.Ms. Kata. You have the key to this portal. Give me it or else I will NOT make your students happy tomorrow."  
  
Ms. Kata couldn't speak. She knew if she gave the key to Mrs. Awiko(WHO IS NOT WHO SHE SEEMS) then it will unleash demons from the Demon World into the Living World. But if she didn't give the key.She knew that someone in the preschool would.  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
"You stupid oaf! Will you be quiet! Now I think they've found us!"  
  
Hiei was about to jump off the wall and into the tree but Mrs. Awiko opened the window and grabbed him.  
  
"Hiei! I was only trying to see what was going on in there! Geez you make me stressed! AGH!" Kuwabara was also snatched from the outside.  
  
"Hmm." Mrs. Awiko chuckled.  
  
"Now I have 3 people. Oh, don't try to burn yourself out of that Hiei. It's not flammable enough."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were tied up in a cage hanging on the wall.  
  
Ms. Kata looked up at them with wide eyes and started to cry.  
  
"Now what will you do, sweetie?" Mrs. Awiko teased.  
  
"It's either give me the key or one of your beloved students will go."  
  
*E N D O F C H A P T E R 8*  
  
_______________________________________  
  
This chapter wasn't all funny, yeah this story does get a little serious. xDD If you don't like too seriousness, I can fix it a little in the next chapters! Well, for the next chapter:  
  
+ Why does Mrs. Awiko want "a key". + Who IS Mrs. Awiko anyway? + Is Ms. Kata really what SHE seems? + What will the rest of the classmates do?  
  
Find out maybe in Chapter 9. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^-  
  
~ORRIE 


	9. Coffee Ice Cream! Hiei's Under A Spell!

Chapter 9~  
  
Coffee Ice Cream! Hiei's Under A Spell!  
  
Disclaimer: Just go to the previous chapters. You know I don't own them.  
  
***Orrie: Now some of you gave good suggestions.Hm..It's hard to think up now. Not sure of what to do. I'll try blending it.  
  
_________________________________________*_  
  
"It's only a matter of minutes before your other students come, Kaora. They don't know the real you. They don't know the real you, and that is why I shall show them. Then once they know the real you, they will hate you, despise you, detest you! For you are not really a human, Kaora. You are a demon. Just. Like. Me."  
  
__*_  
  
Hiei had told Kuwabara to escape through the ventilator so he can warn the others. Hiei wanted stay in the preschool to find out any other info about what they were going to do. The ropes are only strong in the base of the preschool so once Kuwabara was outside he got himself out of the ropes and ran for help.  
  
__*_ [a/n: "~" that means Ms. Kaora Kata is talking. "@" This means Mrs. Awiko is talking.  
  
Kurama had gotten out of his mom's car and waved as she drove off. He didn't enter just yet. He looked inside. Witnessing what he couldn't believe.  
  
@"I don't know how you escaped from the demon world years ago, Kaora, but I will kill you for doing so."  
  
~"Why do you hate me so much? I didn't mean to leave! I found this portal, I went through it and without knowing it, I ended up in the Living World. As a ningen."  
  
@"AGH! Filthy ningens! That is why I want them all to die! I want YOU to give me the key to this portal so that the youkai can escape from the Demon World to here! Without the Spirit World even knowing."  
  
Kurama gasped and lost his foot balance and landed on the ground outside.  
  
He suddenly ran to the side of the preschool so Mrs. Awiko couldn't find him.  
  
@"Hmm..It's that red headed fox boy, Kurama.Shuiichi(?) Minamino.  
  
Kurama panted as he sat down. He was surprised about all the things that he had just found out.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the Vent was open. He crawled in silently and started to listen again.  
  
Yusuke finally arrived. Noticing Kurama's legs sticking out of the vent attracted him more than going to school.  
  
"Yo, Kurama! What are you doing?!" He shouted.  
  
He jumped out and told him to hush up and listen. Yusuke nodded and did so.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Keiko's gonna be absent today, She called up." Yusuke informed him.  
  
"K." Kurama replied bluntly. Still listening.  
  
Suddenly Yukina arrived. She noticed Yusuke and Kurama sitting on a box next to the vent. Their heads tilted slightly.  
  
"What are you two doing? Have you seen my brother?" She asked them quickly.  
  
They only told her to shush up. And she did so.  
  
@"Where are they! They're late! I'm going to have to put these two host- There's only one!?"  
  
Hiei grinned and nodded towards the vent.  
  
@"THAT STUPID ONE GOT AWAY! HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
Mrs. Awiko slapped Hiei onto the floor. Ms. Kata cried out in surprise.  
  
~"Don't hurt him, Okiwa! Please!"  
  
Hie pulled his head up. "Okiwa?"  
  
Meanwhile Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina listened. "Okiwa?" They all said. Kurama thought for a while. "Oh! It's backwards for Awiko!" He cried out. Yusuke and Yukina clapped. "Bravo for Mr. Smarts!" Yusuke teased.  
  
Then, Kuwabara came running out of nowhere panting and panting.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh! You guys! Don't go in there! She's holding Hiei captive! We have to fight them. She really is a weirdo demon thing!" Kuwabara couldn't hold his head up.  
  
Yukina gasped and started to cry.  
  
"Sugoi, Kuwabara. You made her cry." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ahh..Ah, I'm sorry, Yukina! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Kuwabara tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's not you, Kazuma. It's just that I miss my oni-chan.."  
  
Everyone stared at her as her tears turned into gems.  
  
__*_  
  
@"Now Hiei! You now will obey my every command."  
  
Mrs. Awiko had put a spell on him.  
  
She was planning to use him to defeat the others. Hiei's eyes went red and his green full demon form had come out.  
  
~"Okiwa! No! Don't kill my students! Please! Kill me instead!"  
  
@"Oh? Why have you grown feelings for them? They are only humans."  
  
~"But I taught them! Kill me instead!"  
  
@"No."  
  
Kurama was thinking of a plan.  
  
"Were only preschoolers. Whatta we supposed to do?" Yusuke groaned.  
  
Kuwabara agreed with Urameshi.  
  
"But I know we can do something to get Hiei out of there." Kurama tried to encourage them. He crawled up into the vent and tried to see what was going on.  
  
"AGH!" He was grabbed.  
  
@"Now, Hiei. Please destroy this nuisance for me."  
  
Hiei nodded and brought out his katana(woah). Kurama brought out his rose whip. The two fought out with each other. Entertaining Okiwa as they beat each other up.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara became worried. "Were gonna go in and see what happened okay? You stay out here where it's safe."  
  
Yukina nodded and watched them go in. Unfortunately, they were caught too.  
  
@"Hiei, also get rid of these two here!"  
  
Hiei nodded again and started to fling his sword at everyone.  
  
"HEY! WATCH THAT THING! YOU COULD.LIKE..CHOP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF WITH THAT!! And..That person COULD BE ME!" Kuwabara ran away from Hiei everytime he got near him. Yusuke tried to fight back with the school toys and Kurama still had his rose whip.  
  
"Hiei! Were on your side, dude! Wake up!!"  
  
Hiei paid no attention to them for he was still under the spell.  
  
Yukina heard a lot of shouting and screams. She became worried.  
  
"Oh! I have to check on them!" She climbed her way in, in her little blue kimono.  
  
She got to the end of the vent. Seeing, Hiei attacking all his friends.  
  
"He must be under a spell." She whispered.  
  
Okiwa noticed her and grabbed her our of the vent. Carrying her by her kimono.  
  
"AHHH! Let go, please! Oww!! AHHHH!"  
  
Yukina's screams echoed through the room. And Hiei's mind.  
  
Hiei caught Kurama in the corner, badly wounded and his rose whip was thrown across the room. Just before he stabbed Kurama in the heart. He freezed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! LET ME GO! STOP!" Yukina struggled and struggled. Suddenly her Kimono started to strangle her. She tried using her ice powers but they just wouldn't work when she was in such a panic.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! *choke* .Stop!... .. Hiei.." She finally blacked out hanging there from her kimono on Okiwa's hand. Everyone just gasped and stared.  
  
"YUKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed and started to bawl.  
  
Ms. Kata's eyes widened in horror.  
  
Kurama then took Hiei's sword while he was still in shock and pointed it at him.  
  
"Hiei! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He cried out.  
  
Hiei just stared. Looking awfully shocked. His eyes and skin turned back to normal. His skin was human-y again!  
  
Hiei collapsed but Kurama caught him. [A/n: NO YAOI! ABSOLUTELY NONE! O_O]  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to a dead(?) Yukina.  
  
"Yukina-chan! Yukina-chan! Please wakes up! Wake up!" Kuwabara sobbed as he tried awaking her by shaking her.  
  
Kurama looked down at Hiei who's shocked face turned into a boiling MAD youkai.  
  
Mrs. Awiko suddenly did something weird. Her skin peeled off and her real form.Shown.  
  
Ms. Kata gasped finding a big pink blobby monster with claws and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Her eyes were BLOODY red and she looked mighty hungry.  
  
@"You see children. I am not a teacher. I am a demon. That escaped to here from the Demon World. And your dear Ms. Kata is the same.  
  
At that moment, Ms. Kata's eyes went red and her hair grew out into a long smooth 'dirty blonde' look. She grew cat like ears on top and her human ears disappeared.  
  
Everyone just stared in.Wah? Amazement.  
  
~"I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
@"Oh don't be sorry to them, Kaora! They see your true form now."  
  
"So what?" Yusuke stood up(again u_u;;) and pointed at Okiwa.  
  
"She may be a little weirder looking and she lied to us and stuff but she's still Ms. Kata!"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.  
  
"But you, you're still Mrs. Icky Weirdo Freak Lady Awiko that we all knowed!"  
  
@"Eh?"  
  
"Why do you want Ms. Kata to be hated?" Kurama asked.  
  
@"WHY? WHY? YOU ASK!? BECAUSE SHE WAS ALWAYS THE FAVORITE!"  
  
Everyone paused.  
  
@"Ever since she disappeared a few years ago through this portal everyone had been looking for her. My own friends never paid attention to me!"  
  
"So you're making US hate her because you were a bit jealous?" Yusuke said.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"THAT'S PLAIN STUPID!"  
  
@"Plain stupid?! That's a perfectly good reason to try and make her miserable."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Not even Kuwabara is that stupid!" Yusuke broke the silence.  
  
"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"I mean, he's really dumb sometimes! REALLY REALLY REALLY DUMB AND-"  
  
"URAMESHI!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry."  
  
@"You're all wasting my time! Hiei! Destroy them!"  
  
Hiei gave no response.  
  
@"Hiei!! I said DESTR-"  
  
"No."  
  
Hiei got up. His body was on FIYAH! Er..I mean, FIRE!  
  
~"The spell! It's broken!"  
  
@"B-but how?"  
  
~"He loved his sister very much, and you killed(?) her!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! AND NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hiei went launching at her with a flaming Katana.  
  
@"HOW CAN A PRESCHOOLER DEMON BE SO STRONG?!!  
  
Kurama joined in and did a "rose whip lash".  
  
Kuwabara's mouth was wide open.  
  
Yusuke wanted to help but he had no weapon.  
  
"Uh, uhm..Er.I'll try something!"  
  
Yusuke pointed his hand at Okiwa and held it with his other hand.  
  
"Okay! Here goes nothing! Look out you two! [referring to Hiei and Kurama]"  
  
Spirit energy started to show, blue spirit energy.  
  
"S-SPIRIT GUN!!!!"  
  
THE WHOLE SETTING WENT WHITE.................  
  
________*_  
  
...  
  
_______*_  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 9  
  
_________________________________________*_  
  
Heheh.Strange chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thank you for the suggestion reviews! ^_^ Credit to them! =)  
  
For Chapter 10..  
  
+What happened to that mentioned, "KEY" for the portal?  
  
+What exactly happened?  
  
+Is Yukina really gone?  
  
Find OUT in CHAPTER 10.. 


	10. Vanilla Pecan! Mrs Awiko Defeated!

Chapter 10  
  
Vanilla Pecan! Mrs. Awiko Defeated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.  
  
Oh! Answers to some reviews:  
  
*I mean, when his eyes turned red, the whole eye went red, not just his.pupil(?). Like a monster real angry and stuff! ^^;  
  
*Sorry I forgot about Youko Kurama. I'm such a loser! AGH!  
  
*Yes, they are too young, but I never posted any yaoi though.  
  
__________________________________*_  
  
"I may be destroyed, gone forever, but I know I will come back. I will come back again for you, Kaora Kata."  
  
_*_  
  
Birds chirped and the sun shined through the trees. Gusts of wind gently blew leaves around. The grass felt soft, warm and smelled fresh. Wait? What just happened?  
  
"W-where a-am I?" Yusuke opened his eyes slowly to find himself under a tree lying on the grass next to the others.  
  
"W-what just happened?"  
  
He lifted his head up. There, beside him laid, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Ms. Kata was walking towards them with lemonade and a smile.  
  
"M-Ms. Kata! What happened? Where is Mrs. Awiko!? Whe-"  
  
"Shh." Ms. Kata told him to be quiet.  
  
"The others are still asleep."  
  
Yusuke shut up and took a glass of lemonade.  
  
"I will explain to everyone once everyone is up."  
  
Ms. Kata walked back into the preschool which was half destroyed.  
  
___*_  
  
Yusuke decided to wake everyone up.  
  
"You guys! You guys! Wake up! It's all over! It's all ov..I think it's all over! Get up!"  
  
Everyone moaned and mumbled rubbing their eyes looking all beat.  
  
"Whats-up Urameshi?" Kuwabara rubbed his head yawning.  
  
"Kuwabara! You're alive! Uhm.I'm not sure what happened." Then Yusuke just remembered.  
  
"Yukina!" he shouted.  
  
Hiei instantly got up. Kurama and Kuwabara followed him as he followed Yusuke into the preschool.  
  
They rushed in finding Ms. Kata nursing Yukina. Yukina was on the table covered with a blanket and pillow.  
  
"Hello children! You've all awaken?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Hiei walked up to the table where his sister was on. He tiptoed so he could see because he was too short.  
  
"Ms. Kata..Is she-?" He mumbled.  
  
"Oh, no Hiei." She picked him up and put him onto her lap.  
  
"She's just fine. She didn't die. She only passed out from panic." She smiled at him.  
  
Hiei looked up at her, and then looked at Yukina. He managed to crack on a smile.  
  
Yusuke and the others stopped "awing" in awe and ran inside.  
  
"Ms. Kata! Ms. Kata! What happened to Mrs. Demon Awiko?!" Yusuke whined for the answer.  
  
"Well..After you had shot her with your spirit energy, she had blown up and died. Her body shattered into blobs all over the place that disintegrated. Everyone had taken a little damage from your blast so we all passed out. I managed to wake up before all of you and witness all this. I placed, you, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei outside on the grass where I know you'd all be safe, and I nursed Yukina, finding out she wasn't dead at all. So, Owika is gone. She won't be coming back. You all just...Blew her up! ^_^"  
  
Everyone went silent for a while, then all of them cheered! Yusuke looked at his finger. [cool] he thought to himself.  
  
"Yay! Were saved! Yay! Yay!"  
  
"Wait!" Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Yay?" Everyone stopped.  
  
"How about that key she wanted?"  
  
Ms. Kata reached into her pocket and took out a small golden key which looked like a regular car key.  
  
"This is it. She never got it. She was all too wrapped up in destroying you little ones. Anyway, if she did get the key, she wouldn't be able to open the portal. Only truly pure demons (I know, I little weird, ne?) can open the gate and that is why I could. But she didn't know that, did she?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Haha! She's a sucker!" Kuwabara laughed and went up to the table Yukina was on.  
  
"Yukina, baby! Were all safe now so I-" *BONK*  
  
Hiei glared and had hit him with Keiko's plastic frying pan.  
  
"Baaaaaka." Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed.Again.  
  
____________________*_  
  
A M O N T H L A T E R..  
  
-*-  
  
The school had been remodeled so everything looked like nothing happened. The police were stumped for a while but let go of it. Now it is the happy day of Graduation!  
  
"It's the last day of preschool everyone! So I'm giving out party bags!" Ms. Kata  
  
"Yay!" Everyone ran up to her.  
  
She handed out everyone one bag each. The little plastic bags had balloons on them, filled with candy, a deflated balloon, and party gifts!  
  
"Arigato, Ms. Kata! You're the best teacher!" Yusuke ran up to her with his party bag and gave her a big hug.  
  
Keiko did the same. Kurama had followed and so had Kuwabara.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Yukina pulled Hiei with her.  
  
Yukina hugged Ms. Kata and Hiei was forced to. He looked like he didn't like to hug her, but he did. Just to be thankful.  
  
Yusuke backed away and ran to the stereo player.  
  
"Now lets sing!!!!"  
  
Everyone screamed and ran behind chairs and tables.  
  
Yusuke searched around for the perfect song.  
  
Radio: "zwiipp.so the news today was-zwwipp-all the thing she said all the things she said running thro-zwiiipp-hey baby hey baby hey-zwiishhpp-its been one week since you-SHWIIPP-I love you, you love me, were a-"heck no!" swwwhhhhiiipppppppp-I tried so hard and got so far, but-  
  
Yusuke sang along pretending his party bag was a mic.  
  
"-but in the ennnddddd it doesn't even mattterrrrr! uhm..one thing..i don't know why it.uhm..sumthing sumthing how hard you try, keep that in mind.suthin, sumthin, to explain the due time." Poor Yusuke's attempt to rap.  
  
"You cant rap for beans, Urameshi!!" Kuwabara came out of his hiding place and changed the station.  
  
Radio: "swiipp-buy your puu plushie toda-swwwiiippp-he was a skater boy, she said-SWIIIPPP-I am not the girl you thou-zwiiippp-the prices in the stock-zwiiipp-"  
  
"Man! No Techno!?"  
  
Kuwabara kept flipping the stations.  
  
"Techno?! Give me that!" Yusuke and Kuwabara fought over the radio tuner.  
  
"Well, techno is better that your heavy metal!" Kuwabara put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Come on! Nobody listens to Techno! That's what Eminem said!" Yusuke added.  
  
"M&M's don't talk!! You're even dumber than me!"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Eminem's a rapper, doo doo head!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and reached for the tuner.  
  
"M&M's are candy!" Kuwabara showed Yusuke a red M&M.  
  
"Eminem's a rapper!" Yusuke showed Kuwabara picture of a kind of bald, yet not so bald blonde guy with a no sleeve white shirt and jeans.  
  
"What do you take me for? An idiot?!" Kuwabara exclaimed  
  
"...YES!!"  
  
"Well, you're stupid!"  
  
"You're a red head!"  
  
"AHEM." Kurama 'accidentally' coughed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Kurama." Yusuke put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, you're a dumbo!" Kuwabara continued.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Weirdo!"  
  
"Dancer!"  
  
"Well I-DANCER!? Wait 'till I get you Urameshi! I'll bully you until you became old and wrinkly like my socks!"  
  
Kuwabara chased Yusuke around the new preschool. Everyone just watched them knowing they'd both tire out some time. Ms. Kata didn't bother to stop the name calling. Because she knew they'd regret saying that someday.  
  
Soon, their parents arrived one by one. And they all went home. Feeling happy that they all pretty much passed Pre Kindergarten...  
  
~E N D~  
  
___________________*_  
  
Gah.This chapter is a bit short. How was the ending? REVIEW PLEASE! No flames, please! ^_^;; Credit to Alpha_07 on the "in the end" singing. Thank uu! =D  
  
"Alternate Ending" is there! I hope you enjoyed this fic. ^_^ 


	11. Brownie A La Mode! Alternate Ending!

Alternate Ending  
  
Corrected/Edited a little: 7-28-03 ~ 11:52 pm.  
  
Brownie A la mode! High School!  
  
___________________________*_  
  
"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara greeted.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Were going to the same high school?" Yusuke gave a big smile.  
  
"Yeah! I told you I'd stay near you and bully you for the rest of your life! Hahah-"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara. Still a big lovable oaf."  
  
Keiko walked out from behind Kuwabara holding her plastic frying pan from "back then".  
  
"Keiko Ukimora! Same high school too?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hai! Great, ne?" She giggled.  
  
"Now I can make sure you do all your assignments for the next four years!"  
  
Yusuke gave a disgusted face(the one with the blue vertical lines).  
  
"Uh. Keiko, I think the teacher is calling! See you around!" Yusuke ran off too far for Keiko to catch up.  
  
"Come back here, Yusuke!" She went after him through the crowd of other students.  
  
_*__  
  
"That fool is still a baka." A familiar voice came out from one of the trees.  
  
It was Hiei! He became, taller, smarter, quicker but still the same old arrogant boy who we all know and love.   
  
As for Kurama who stood next to him, he became the number one smartest student in all of the classes he's been in. His red hair grew out in the shape of a fox tail, and he still has those emerald green eyes. ^_^  
  
As for Yukina, she's grown mature. Her pretty aqua colored hair grew out and her cute crimson eyes became sweeter.  
  
As for Botan and Koenma(the two people at the park in chapter 3), Koenma is and always was the prince of Hell Jr! Botan is and always was his  
  
assistant that had been calling up on Yusuke a lot to do spirit detective missions...But that's a whole different series...Err, story. =D  
  
As for Jin and Touya they kept training. They grew into two quite strong and powerful demons. Touya kept his hair the same, blue and held back while Jin let his short hair grow about shoulder length. The both of them haven't caused any trouble, except for in this one tournament which is  
  
a whole other series-ERR, STORY. ^_^   
  
Well, they all lived pretty well from then on. But who knows what crud they'd run into in HIGH SCHOOL....  
  
_*__  
  
~ E N D ~  
  
_*__  
  
I know, it's short, but hey, xDD. I hope this a little better than the last alternate ending. I MIGHT have a sequel. But I'm not promising anything. ^^; Well, hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review! ^.^!  
  
~ORRIE 


End file.
